A Tale of Two Twins
by StarryLies
Summary: [This story will now be updated every week - two weeks due to school] Following the events of, "A Tale of Two Stans", this is the story underling the thoughts of the characters. [Warning. This story may contain spoilers and not always fit along with the canon story line.]
1. Chapter 1

_"Stay away from the kids, because as far as I'm concerned, they're the only family I have left!"_

Those words. The exact words that had been rummaged from Grunkle Stan's fight with Ford echoed in her mind. The only thing that almost made as much as an impact on her was her conversation with Dipper right afterwards. Pondering, she finally asked herself, "What if.. ." She turned her heard to the side, looking down _ashamed_ to dare think those words, "What if.. . Dipper and I are just parallels? Simply just mirrors of Grunkle Stan and Ford.."

Feeling quite unsure, Mabel turned towards her brother, Dipper, whose chest rose softly as he was sleeping. "Maybe, if.. . I count the possibilities between them, I'll feel better." She thought, attempting to make her heart feel lighter. Mabel carefully glanced over her brother, searching for any strings directed towards Ford.

Both had loved to chase the paranormal, to find the secrets of Gravity Falls, which was along also attached to their unusual part of themselves. Dipper's Little Dipper birthmark and Ford's six fingers on each hands. Which, the last thing she could imagine connecting them obviously was their smartness. They were both smarter then their plain old stupid siblings.

Mabel rolled back over, yet while her mind too consumed of thought to sleep, she tried rational thinking anyways. After all, just because Dipper and Ford had a few obvious connections, it doesn't mean they are connected to the older set of twins. Wouldn't that mean, she and Grunkle Stan would have to be similar? After all, if they're not both similar to their older pair of twins, then their future couldn't end up the same. Right?

What did and Grunkle Stan have in common anyway? They were both more brash and rash then their other twin, and along side that they felt _dumb_ , _worthless_ , and _stupid_ to their opposite twin's achievements and well being. Maybe it was possible they were the same. After all, don't people a like connect better? Which she had done better then Dipper had.

Consumed of these terrifying thoughts, Mabel thought of their future. Dipper would be some successful millionaire while Mabel would be sitting in a dark, damp room. Waiting for some one to bang on her door telling her she owed them money. She may as well end up dead in the future from being the mess she'll become.

Mabel's eyes widened, terrified of the future. Her heart was racing with her shuddering slightly. She wished to call out towards Dipper but would he comfort her? She'd probably ruin his future, he couldn't or wouldn't want to either. "Maybe.. I can call Grunkle Stan." she thought, but quickly shook her head in a response towards herself. "If I call him it'll just make it even more true.

Sighing, she realized all she could do right now, was to stare at the wall, the only blank thing in the room, until her eyes flickered from sleep. Pulling the covers over her head, she finally let the tears run down her cheeks.


	2. Chapter 2

_"When did we become such old men?"_

 _"Heh, you look like dad."_

 _"Augh! Don't say that!"_

Stanley headed off to bed. Lying down he reflected of his conversation with his _brother_ , just like his counterpart Mabel. Well, his ex-brother. After their first conversation he thought their relationship of siblings may have been on the path on the fixed. Yet, his conversation afterwards with his brother happened. Causing him to not be so sure. They'd probably never become like they used to be again.

Sighing, Stanley rolled over and stared at the ceiling. Maybe the starts lied in the stars.. or in his dreams. Stanley gripped the covers and brought them close to him. Almost as if he was hugging them, as of what he wished he could do to Stanford. Maybe he should've taken Mabel's advice and hugged it out.

Stanley's eyes flickered. He was exhausted from the day and from the mess he once again created. Maybe if he slept, his conscience would think of some way out of this ditch, at least what was left of his conscience. But, it was worth a try, after all, what is the worst that could happen to him in his sleep? Unable to bring a rational answer to his thought provoking question, Stanley closed his eyes and brought himself to sleep.

 _"Okay, Stanley. Here's the deal. You can stay here for the summer to watch the kids. I'll stay in the basement and try to contain any remaining damage. But when the summer's over, you give me my house back, you give me my house back, and this 'mystery shack' junk is over forever. You got it?"_

 _"You're really aren't going to thank me, are you?_

 _Stanford turned his head._

 _"You stay away from those kids. I don't want them in danger. Because as far as I'm concerned, they're the only family I have left."_

Stanley woke up huffing. "It's just a dream he thought. Just a dream." He whispered to himself repeatedly. After all, his brother couldn't possibly be here, and if he was, wouldn't they recoil. His brother would forgive him, his brother would love him. He would have his family back. He kept repeating those words and phrases to himself, attempting to bring himself closure, but so far it wasn't working.

"I guess the only way to truly know this is to go see for myself." He thought, guessing that it was all just a dream. Heading downstairs, Stanley shuffled quietly and pressed the not so secret code into the vending machine. It swayed open, making a creaking noise as little sparks flew off.

Stanley stepped inside, closing the vending machine behind him. He hurried down the stairs, causing him to gasp for breath as he reached the elevator. Punching in the key pad, he stepped once more inside once it accepted his password. Finally, he arrived to the room he needed to be in. The _basement_.

Not prepared for the recked portal and room, Stanley staggered. "No, No, No!" He seemed to scream inside his head. It was true. All of it was true. His brother was back, yet he did not forgive him. They did not become old chums once again. Instead, they were simply broken mirrors reflecting the bad parts of one another.

Stanley quickly as fast as he could, hurried back to his room. After locking the door in a panic frenzy, he clinged to his bedside. Weeping for what had gone on this day. While his brother was back, they were not _the original mystery twins_ again.


End file.
